


Kiss Me

by 343EnderSpark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot inspired by "kiss me like nobody's watching" by simple plan. Mostly fluff with a smidge of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Marinette was walking the halls, placing flyers up for the class play that they were working on. She was designated person since she was class president, but she had some help to put up the brightly colored pieces of paper.

Well, help wasn’t the right word.

Adrien walked in front of her, successfully distracting her from what they should have been doing. He held his hands under his chin, eyes wide and lips in a pout.

“Please Mari? Go to the fashion ball with me?” 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to be in the spotlight.”

“But everyone in school already knows we’re dating.”

“And the tabloids don’t. I want to enjoy the peace just a little longer.”

“But…” 

Before Adrien could finish his next rebuttal, he managed to trip on his own foot. He braced himself for contact with the floor, but instead was jarred to a stop half way down. Glancing up, he saw Marinette had tossed the papers aside and grabbed his overshirt.

“Why thank you, my lady.” He grinned up at her.

She laughed quietly as they righted him. She stared up at him, small smile playing on her lips as she lost herself in his presence. He stepped close.

“Please go. I can’t keep it bottled up when they ask if I’m dating anyone.” He stepped a foot back, swinging an arm about him, voice becoming loud and grand. “I want to paint it on every billboard I’m on, post it in shining lights,” He turned back to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered, “Shout it out to the world.”

Marinette turned bright red, his nickname escaping her lips. “Minou...”

The bell was loud in the once silent hallway. Marinette and Adrien jumped, unfortunately separating. They both let out a laugh as the hallway filled with students. They quickly chased after loose leaf papers before they’d be stepped on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The akuma had been fairly easy. Enough that they spent most of the time still discussing Ladybug attend the fashion ball with him. They landed on the ground, not minding the reporters as they ran up.

“No, Chat. I’m not ready.” She held up her fist. “Bien joué.”

“Bien joué.” Chat automatically responded. “What if we went as us?” he motioned to their current states.

“In our suits?” She placed her hands on her hips, looking thoughtful but skeptical nonetheless. “But what about your dad?”

“He won’t even notice I’m missing.” 

“Alright.” She lifted a finger to his lips as he leaned in for a hug. “But I make no promises, I’m just going to think about it.” 

“Okay.” he mumbled around her finger, pulling her closer by her waist.

“Kiss already!” a familiar voice shouted in exasperation.

They looked over at Alya, front and center with the usual members of the press. She held up her phone, grinning. 

“Seriously, we’re all dying for a kiss to happen.”

Ladybug turned red while Chat Noir’s smile split into a grin. 

“Chat.” she said in a warning tone.

“Aw, come on. Kiss me.”

“Not with so many people around.” she hissed at him.

“Let the whole world see,” he touched his nose to hers, “that there’s nobody else for me.”

“Did you just quote a song at me.” She deadpanned.

“Kiss me like nobody’s watching, my lady.”

She sighed, then chuckled. “Oh minou, what am I going to do with you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why are you in costume, Chat?” Marinette said as they walked down the sidewalk.

“Last ditch effort to take you to the ball.” He shrugged. 

“Why is it so important that I go?” She sighed, taking his hand without even thinking of it.

“Because I want to spend as much time with you as possible.” He squeezed her hand before tugging on it, pulling her into his side.

“Chat, I just don't…” Her voice faded as a couple of people have them strange looks. “What’s their problem?” She asked, forgetting her own for a second.

Chat studied a couple whispering nearby, ears twitching as he listened to words Marinette could not hear. Then he turned red and jumped away from her. 

“Umm,” he rubbed the back of his head trying to find the words to explain before sighing in defeat. “They called me cheater and, well, I don't want to repeat what they said about you.”

“Oh...OH!” Marinette brought her hand up to her mouth in surprise, then used it to stop the giggle trying to escape.

“Might need to watch ourselves, princess.” 

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they found themselves outside the bakery. 

“Maybe you're right. You're already in the spotlight for being Ladybug, and even a little here and there for knowing Chat me.” Adrien pulled her into a hug. “When you're ready though, let me know.”

“Oh Chat.” Marinette smiled at him. “We’ll deal with it as need be.”

He gave her a quizzical look before her lips gently met his. He closed his eyes and tighten his arms around her.

“Minou,” she said as she broke the kiss, “we’ll be together til the end of time. Even after all the gossip dissipates, we’ll still have each other. Now, you have a ball to get to. I'll go to the next one. I need to start making connections anyway.”

“Really?!” Chat’s eyes lit up as Marinette left his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**“The deleted scene cause it wouldn't fit but I liked it anyway" bonus**

“I gotta go Nino. They’re finally read for me in wardrobe. Thanks for helping me plan the surprise for Mari. She’s gonna love the remix. I’ll let you know what she thinks when I give it to her.”

“Sure thing man. Anytime. See ya at school tomorrow.”

Adrien hung up his mobile before stashing it next to Plagg who was already asleep in Adrien’s bag. As soon as he stepped foot into wardrobe, he tuned out. He found time went faster at photoshoots when he didn’t focus on them too much. So he nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice bellowed next to him. 

“WHAT IS THAT?” the stylist yelled as she pointed to his arm.

He looked down and grinned. He had forgotten that while bored in class he had doodled a ladybug on his forearm in permanent marker. 

“Like my new permanent ink?” He smirked, trying not to laugh as the stylist turned white.

“Why…?! How…?! A tattoo!?” she turned to and fro, gesturing in frustration at the other stylist nearby.

“Geez relax, it’s just permanent marker, not a tattoo.” he rolled his eyes. “Father would break my arm if it was.”

“Th-That’s not much better!” she ran a hand down her face with a defeated sigh. “We’ll just have to cover up, no time to scrub it off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to insanelycrazymad who is a huge help! Hope you guys like my first ML fanfic! :3€


End file.
